harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tonyfuchs1019
Hey Hi, I'm just dropping by to say I really admire your articles. Keep up the good work! Ajrand (Signal) 00:08, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Hey back; thanks so much for the encouragement! It's great to be working on such an ambitious project. Actually, I was wondering if I really need to put author-tags on my articles, or if there isn't some kind of unwritten understanding that we should consult the author of any article before attempting to make any edits. Tonyfuchs1019 01:05, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::Yes, there has always been an understanding about that, but I think the time may have come to make an official policy concerning it. What do you think? Ajrand (Signal) 22:42, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry this has been such a long time coming, but reality has a bad habit of intruding. Anyway: I went ahead and created a category for "guarded articles," where authors can list articles over which they specifically want sole control. Is there a way to protect those articles with a function such that if anyone but the creator clicks to edit, a log-in/password verification screen appears? Just brainstorming. Tonyfuchs1019 11:12, 2 April 2008 (EST) Adminship Tony, would you please consider accepting adminship? Ajrand (Signal) 14:20, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Stories template Hi Tony, FYI, if you add a template to an article, you don't need to add a Category:Stories tag to the article, because the template will do that automatically. Also, if you specify a different name when you are including an article in a Category, e.g.: We Belong 3 It will not appear as "We Belong 3" in the Stories Category -- it will still appear by the article name, "We Belong III." The only thing including a different label does is change the alphabetical order in which the story is listed on the Categories page. 21:42, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Tony, thank you for all of your contributions to this wiki. It certainly could not have become what it is today without your hard work! Ajrand (Signal) 17:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::On the same note, you are still more than welcome to become an admin. Is that something you would like to do? Ajrand (Signal) 20:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks for your thanks! I would definitely like to be an admin. The last time you offered, real life was piling up and limiting my online time, but things have settled since then. ~ 19:58, March 25, 2010 :::Done! Keep up the great work! Ajrand (Signal) 22:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Broken Redirects Hi, could delete these broken redirects: *Voldemort's Wand *Lord Voldemort's wand *Voldemorts wand *Harry Potter Fanon Wiki:Simplified Ruleset *Wormtial *Peter Pettigrew and protect these titles: *Voldemort's Wand *Lord Voldemort's wand *Voldemorts wand and also take a look in these categories: * Category:Candidates for deletion * Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Samben 21:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hi, there! As you know I'm relatively new to the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki. I don't need any specific help, per say, but I would greatly appreciate if you could point out any formatting errors that I've made, and explain how to fix them. Thanks, Saphna 20:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi there! Did you know that this wiki has 3,227 pages? It must be getting pretty crowded, huh? [[User:Lucky Star|'Lucky']][[User talk:Lucky Star|'Star']] 12:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :The more the merrier ;) Fan Fiction Does anyone know some good site for posting my fan fiction story. Thanks. Hi, I can help you join AO3 if you want. Listener Sheogorath (talk) 04:19, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Eilsa Potter's Story can You make Eilsa Potter's Story Please Hello there. I have some recommendations. Hello, you are the admin of this site, yes? JuniperAlien 06:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) No problem; tell me if theres anything I can help with. Your servant, Gobba42 15:19, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a FAMILY INFOBOX please? I have tried and cannot do it. It just keeps saying "Template Loop" HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 04:32, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Question. Would it be possible for you to delete the following pages for me? this one, this one, this one, this one, this one, this one, this one and this one for me? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 05:31, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello old friend! Things look like they have been going great! How have you been? Ajrand (Signal) 20:34, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi! I'm Pinguinus, a Harry Potter fan and experienced Wikian in general. Recently I've stumbled across this wiki once again, feeling enthusiastic about becoming an active user and interacting with the community. A small point I'd like to make, however, is that the wiki remains developmentally unsophisticated compared to other fanon wikis of the same caliber. Finn Tracy and I have some experience in developing wikis, and would like to help this wiki reach its true potential! Points on our agenda include: * Creating a new navigation bar to help new users find their way around. * Designing a custom theme with a Harry Potter-feel to it. * Adding newer Wikia features such as Chat and Forums. * And last but not least, fostering an active and cooperative community! We have big ideas for this wiki, but we need the help of administrators and bureaucrats to accomplish them. We are sending this message to the entire HP Fanon staff in the hope of drawing established members into a serious discussion of wiki development. A friendly helper, --''Pinguinus impennis'' 14:54, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Beanbuggy12 (talk) 02:13, January 2, 2015 (UTC)Beanbuggy12